Family Bonds
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Sequel to Forever My child. After moving to a new city the pilots find not only long lost family but new friends. But will everything remain happy or will something go wrong? You'll have to read an see


Konichiwa mina! (Hello everyone!) I'm finally getting around to re-writing the sequal to my Gundam Wing fanfic "Forever my child". The oringal verson was a crossover with Digimon but this one won't be. Too tricky picking out digimon for everyone. I hope you all like this version.

* * *

Heero Yuy-Marquise-Peacecraft smiled as he watched his mish-mashed adoptive family unpack a moving truck. Normally he would be helping out but he had drawn "Baby duty" from the job hat and he wasn't complaining. Said babies; Duo and Wufei's twin daughters, were safe in a portable play pen. The two of them had figured out that if they threw things outside the play pen Sandrock the dog would fetch them, bring said item to Hero and he would put them back in the playpen. The older kids were busy pushing boxes that were on the floor of the van to the back of it for the adults to grab.

He blinked as a trio of people walked up their walk way. One was a young girl with short black hair who was holding something, another was a woman with wavy teal hair and the last was a man with short sandy blond hair.

"We have company," he called to the others.

The elder trio of kids; Mariemaia whom was now in the care of Relena and Dorothy, Crystal; the adopted daughter of Quatre and Trowa, and his own daughter Yume stuck their heads out of the truck to see who he was talking about. Zechs stuck his own head out of one of the upstairs windows. Duo and Trowa looked out the front door. Wufei and Quatre peeked out from the back yard where they were on baby proofing duty and Relena and Dorothy looked out from other windows on the first floor.

The blond man smiled, "Well, well, well long time no see little brother."

All the males looked at each other for a second confused while the teal hair woman giggled and the child blinked.

"The blond one," he said.

"Neither of us have brothers," pointed out Zechs, "Plus, I am the eldest child in my family."

"Haruka-papa's a lady," pointed out the child.

The name sparked some reconition in Quatre's eyes as he ran to hug the person named Haruka, "Haruka! It's been years! What did you do to your hair? I'm guessing the woman with you is the famous Michiru but who's the girl and why did she call you papa?"

Hakura who was reveiled to be a woman hugged him back, "Don't over whelm me with questions ok? I cut it, it got in my way while racing. Yes this is Michiru, the girl is our daughter Hotaru."

"Are you sure that's a lady, Momma?" called Crystal from the van.

"You're critizing me about a child using the wrong term? So are you going to introduce us?" asked Haruka as the others came over.

"Right, everyone this is my closest sister in age Haruka, her lover Michiru and their adopted daughter Hotaru, as you may of already heard," Quatre said pointing each out, "Now for the long part. There's Duo, Wufei, their twins Helen and Meilan, Zechs, Heero, their daughter Yume, Zechs' sister Relena, her lover Dorothy, Mariemaia, my husband Trowa and our daughter Crystal."

At that point Sand let out a bark.

"Oh and Sandrock of course."

Hotaru peeked out from behind Mirchiru, startled by the sudden bark.

"Don't worry," said her new found cousin, "Sand's a good and nice dog."

Heero smiled, "He even plays with the twins."

"Oh yeah, I saw that," said Wufei smiling.

"We brought you some cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood," said Mirchiru handing Relena the plate, "They're sugar cookies in case someone had allergies."

"We'll be sure to return the plate," replied the former queen taking the cookies in to pack them in a new container.

While Quatre and Haruka caught up, Michiru started discussing childcare with Duo while Crystal and Yume managed to get the dark haired girl to play tag wtih them. So that left Zechs, Trowa and Wufei to unload and Heero and the girls to unpack.

Though not to say it wasn't uneventful...

"Duo, why do we have a disco ball?" the chinese man called to his husband.

The braided male shrugged, "I got it at a garage sale before we moved."

"And what, pray tell, should we do with it?"

"Put it in our room."

"No Duo."

"But it's shiny!" Duo whined.

"It could come in handy at parties," suggested Quatre.

Dorothy giggled, "Or if someone wants to "get down with their bad selves"...I think that's how that saying goes."

"I'm not sure that saying's from the right era," Zechs chimmed in.

"You girls like it right?" Duo asked the twins, "Its shiny and sparkly."

Helen was more intretested in her snack of apple slices while her sister just stared at their mother sucking her thumb. Everyone else snickered since it was rather amusing.

"Eh, you two are too young to understand anyways."

Wufei patted his lover's back, "Guess to the party closet with it."

Duo pouted as Trowa took his shiny treasure from him and put it with the holiday decorations.

"We can bring it out for New Years," the uni-banged man offered.

Michiru giggled, "You seems to have a lot of fun."

"Not to mention a strong bond," added Haruka smiling, "For a while I was worried that my little brother would be too girly since we have so many sisters."

"Haru!" cried an embarrased Quatre.

The twins' room was the first to be set up since they were babies. The elder girls in charge of keeping the two todlers safe and busy while they worked. Duo hummed as put the twins beloved blankets on the sides of their cribs that were now ready to be slept in once more. The two had adored the quilts that Yume and Crystal had designed for them and had a bad habbit of crying through out the night until they were returned if taken... As the adults learned the hard way when Helen acciedently spit up on them right before bed time so they had to be washed. That night wound up pretty much sleepless for the twins until said blankets were dry and boy were their parents happy when they were.

After a few days work they were moved in enough that they felt they should celebrate with dinner out. For some reason Heero insisted on making the arrangements which the others chalked up to him having looked up what was good in the area on his computer. Once they arrived they were surprised to be greeted by another family consisting of an older gentleman with glasses and black hair, a boy close to Mariemaia's age with light brown hair, an adult woman with wavy blue hair, a teen girl with blond hair in an interesting style and a young man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Heero!" the woman called before running over and hugging him suprising the others in his group.

"Everyone...around the holdays before the twins were born I signed up to be part of the Family Reconstruction Act and I found my family...This is my mother; Ikuko Tsukino, my father; Kenji, my younger sister; Usagi, our little brother Shingo and Usagi's finacee Momaru Chiba."

"You mentioned a daughter, son, where is she?" asked Kenji scanning the faces of the children as if trying to find his adopted grandchild.

Zechs steped foward holding Yume's hand, "I'm Heero's husband, Milliardo Peacecraft, and this is our daughter Yume."

Yume ducked behind her father, "Hi..."

Usagi knelt down to her level along with Shingo, "Hi, I'm Usagi and this is my brother Shingo. How old are you?"

"Almost eight, so is Crystal, she's my cousin and my best friend. I like your hair, it reminds me of comets," she said smiling a little.

Shingo looked from Yume to his sister and back again, "Are you sure? They look more like dumplings to me."

Usagi glared at her younger brother, "I'm getting sick of people calling me dumpling head."

Heero smiled as they were seated.

Mariemaia smiled, "I like dumplings! Wufei makes really good Chinese ones."

Yume nodded, "But my Daddy makes good french toast."

"Heero mentioned that you each take turns cooking," said Ikuko, "Too bad Usagi can't cook..."

Usagi pouted, "What is this? Pick on Usagi day?"

Mamoru smiled hugging his fiancee, "Its ok I'm here."

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi was about to lean in for a kiss before realizing that three pairs of eyes were watching them intently.

"Can we help you girls?" asked Mamoru sweatdropping a little.

"We're never really seen a guy kiss a girl except on TV," answered Crystal.

"I guess that makes sense...though I thought that Duo fellow was a girl at first," said Kenji chuckling nervously.

"What?!" Duo asked looking away from where he was feeding Meilan which gave her a chance to splatter her baby food on his shirt giggling, "Very funny kid."

"Duo is male, but he has his reasons for keeping his hair long," Wufei stated as he fed Helen, "The story of it ties into Helen's name in fact."

The other Tsukino looked interested making Duo sigh.

"Ok I'll tell the story. I grew up on L2 ad after a while I among other orphans were taken in by the Maxwell church. Well one of the nuns, Sister Helen, wanted to cut my hair and I was having none of that. So Father Maxwell suggested she braid it, and she taught me how to do it myself. Then as you know...came the Maxwell Chruch Massicare, I rather not say more..." tears were filling his eyes remembering how the woman who had been the closest thing to a mother he ever had died telling him that she was just happy he was ok and that she wanted God to watch over him.

Quatre put a hand on Duo's shoulder, comforting him before Ikuko got up and hugged him, "I think they would be so proud of you."

"Mama!" Helen said making a kissy face signifying that she wanted to give her mother a kiss to cheer him up.

Duo cleaned her face then started kissing her all over her face making her giggle his smile returning.

"On a happier note...Zechs and I have some news," said Heero changing the subject, "We're having a baby."

This caused a great deal of squeals among the members of their table

"Hey!" piped up Usagi, "Why don't my friends and I give you a tour of the city tomorrow so you can see where all the shops are. We can meet at my friend's place the Hikawa shrine...wait none of you know where it is..."

"I do," replied up Trowa.

The others blinked at this but the G-family figured it had to do with the time Trowa spent with the circus so didn't question it.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
